


The Southern Black Sands Isles

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [12]
Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Frozen Canon, WHY IS THIS RELATIONSHIP ALREADY A TAG, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Anonymous on tumblr said: I think this may be the weirdest crackship ever - Mozenrath/Hans
Relationships: Hans/Mozenrath (Disney)
Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210203
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Southern Black Sands Isles

Hans comes home to his boyfriend with a bruised face, and a bruised ego to boot. 

“So? How did it go?” Mozenrath asks conversationally, leaning against one of the pillars in his throne room. 

Hans gives him a dirty look. “How does it look like it went?” he asks, although it’s not really a question. “The princess found me out and the queen threatened to have me killed.”

Mozenrath snorts and stalks over to him. “I told you that your evil plot was overcomplicated,” he chides. “Ridiculous,” he adds, not completely unkindly, and kisses him gently on the bruised nose. 

**Author's Note:**

> “Of the Southern Isles” yeah it just stands for the down under Kingdom of Black Sand or w/e Moz is from
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
